


Hot Shot

by Nicholeodeon1903



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a Mess, Business, Darkroom, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Orphans, Photography, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Romeo and Juliet References, Theater - Freeform, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholeodeon1903/pseuds/Nicholeodeon1903
Summary: Rey finds herself with an extremely rude customer whom she swears never to take again to her roommate Rose. How will she react when Rose takes her on a double date and her blind date is Ben?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Star Wars





	1. Not the Ideal Subject

It was a normal day for Rey as she walked down the street to open her photo office for the day. She always enjoyed the cold air that brushed over her skin when opening the front door. The front sign was turned from “Closed” to “Open’ and Rey made her way into her office to set down her things. On her desk was her client book. It listed every person who called in and made an appointment. Only one person booked for today, a man named Ben Solo wants headshots to be taken for an upcoming audition. Since that's not till later, Rey takes advantage of her free time and cleans off her SD cards. Time goes by faster than anticipated and Rey ends up spending 4 hours cleaning those cards. The bell above the front door rings, letting Rey know someone has entered the building. “I’ll be right there.” She yells from her office and quickly gets up to greet the customer, “Hi, do you have an appointment?” In front of Rey stands a tall, burly man in a blue shirt with a leather jacket over top. She notices his matt-black hair that barely reaches the length of his chin.

The man rolls his eyes in annoyance to her question, “Yeah, Ben Solo.” His eyes barely drift over Rey who stands in a purple sweater and black jeans. Her hair is in a messy bun on top of her head. He scoffs and mumbles under his breath, “Nice hair.”

“Ok...Ben Solo...follow me.” Rey sasses and leads Ben to a room near the back. There is a stool sat near the middle of a red backdrop and two big lights on either side of a tripod.

Ben scoffs when entering, “Nice….whatever this is.” He makes his way to the stool and sits.

Rey turns on her camera as she clenches her jaw, “It’s a photography studio.” She has never met such a rude customer. She watches as he combs his fingers through his hair, fixing it up to be photographed.

He stops and looks at her, confused, “Can I help you?”

Rey blinks a few times before exhaling and looking through the viewfinder of her camera, “Nope.” She takes a few test shots to see if the lighting is good, and it is. There just seems to be one problem, “Hey can you like...not make that face?”

Ben raises his hands in defense, “What? What’s wrong with the face I made?” He was trying to smile.

“You should smile instead of that.” Rey pulled her face away from the camera and found Ben giving her a frustrated look.

He straightened his back and tried again, without showing his teeth.

Rey snapped a few photos and quickly reviewed them. She seemed happy with the photos and turned off the camera.

“That's all?” Ben asked and put his hands on his knees.

Rey hesitated, “Uh...yeah?” She had a nice set of photos for him to choose from.

“You’re not going to ask for different poses or even faces?”

She was already annoyed with the one face he had, “Sure we can do that.” She turned the camera back on and looked through the viewfinder, “Uh...do something else other than that.” Rey didn’t usually get told how to do her job, especially like this.

Ben adjusted his jacket and turned his head slightly to the left.

Seriously? His next pose is just a head tilt? Rey took a few photos while rolling her eyes.

“Oh oh oh! Get my good side.” Ben turned his body to the right and looked back at the camera.

Good side. Ha, like this guy has one. Rey continued to snap photos, wishing for this day to end.

Ben finally stood up and adjusted his jacket again, “Ok, I think that's good.” Then he spoke under his breath as he walked out of the room, “Let's hope you took at least one good photo.”

Rey turned off the camera and removed the SD card. She made her way to the front, “If you wanna wait here it’ll only be a few minutes before I get your precious photos.” Then she started for her office.

“Do you treat all your customers like this?” Ben asked with his hands on the front counter.

Rey stopped and swiveled around on her heel to face him, “I’m sorry?” She crossed her arms.

“You are very rude. I just hope that not all of your customers see this side of you.”

_“Did he really just call me rude?”_ Rey thought. She then opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Her hand clasped into a tight fist as she turned and around and grunted on her way to her office. All she had to do was load the photos in them and print the best few. When she finally found six good photos (It was hard seeing as the main focus was a complete douchebag) she took them out to Ben, who was impatiently waiting.

“Finally!” He threw his hands in the air and let one hand brush through his hair as it made its way back to the desk.

Rey spread all the photos for Ben to see, “Here you go.” She sighed.

Ben looked confused, “They aren’t as bad as I expected. Nice job Kenobi.”

Rey’s business was called “Kenobi’s Photo Express” Named after Rey’s grandfather who inspired her to be a photographer. When her grandfather died, she kept his film camera he had shown her how to use while he was still alive. Soon after Rey decided when she came of age she would start a photography business. Sadly her business didn’t go as planned and she is stuck taking photos for snobby dick heads like Ben. She had been used to it by now but still wished to take her skill to the places she wanted it used in.

Ben paid for the photos and left. He had no interest in sticking around. He had to get back home to run through his lines again.

Rey groaned and put her head to the counter the second the door closed behind him. He was her only customer but he had taken all of her energy. She gathered her things and closed the studio for the day.

____________________________________________________________________________


	2. Roomates

Chapter 2

**There is a perspective change!!! It says who’s perspective it is before the text :)**

**Ben**

I’ve never actually landed a job in acting. So ever since I moved to New York with my life long friend Hux, I’ve dedicated every second of my time to finding auditions and trying my best in them. Still no luck so far. Though I have a really good feeling about this next audition. It’s for a “Romeo and Juliet” play at a theater nearby. Once I finally made my way into my apartment I tossed my new headshots on the kitchen counter and speed-walked to my room to find my script. It’s not the full script, just a few lines I need to know for the audition.

It’s not long before Hux returns back to the apartment. He drops his keys on the counter and groans, letting out all the stress from work. This was normally what happened when he got home.

I laugh and peer over the paper in my hands to watch him slump his way to the couch, “Who let a wild walrus in?”

“Who let a hyena in? You gotta fix that laugh then maybe you’ll get a date.” It sounded like he had his face on the sofa.

I chuckled softly and made my way to the living room. Hux remained on the couch so I flicked him in the back of the head.

“Ow!? What was that for?” A whimper from Hux’s lips as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

“For existing.” I jump over the back of the couch and land next to him. I really should focus on my lines. But it is always tempting to pick on Hux the second he gets home.

“How did the photo shoot go?” He whipped his head around to fling his hair out of his eyes. Cutting his hair in his sleep is another thing that is super tempting.

“I’m glad the photos weren’t horrible! The girl who worked there was such an ass! She barely knew how to do her own job.”

“Yikes.”

I scoffed and put my head to the back of the couch. Hux chuckled a little but tried holding it in. I almost immediately noticed the smirk on his lips, “What?”

He waved his hand at me, “Nothing.” His laughter grew and he was unable to hold it in.

I smacked him on his arm. He deserved it, “Tell me what it is or I swear to god I will shave your head in your sleep.”

“Okay, okay!” He held his hands up, “I just wondered if she was cute.”

“Didn’t you just go on a date with someone last night? I thought it went well.” Why the hell would he care for a shitty photographer anyway?

“No not for me. I just wandered…” He went back to laughing. Is laughter some type of broken language because he is using it like I should understand what he’s saying. I can’t read giggles goddammit!

“Spit it out, Armitage!” The first name always works. Armitage, haha arms.

“It’s just that you always seem to get really grumpy over women you find attractive.”

“I do not!”

“Uh, remember the lady at the grocery store check out? You complained about her the entire car drive home!”

“So? I didn’t find her ‘attractive’!”

“That’s not what you said after a few drinks that night.”

I smacked him again. He knew it was coming. But my face felt hot after remembering that woman. Am I blushing?

“Look! You’re even blushing with just the thought of her!” He is going to regret saying that.

“You better hope you look good bald.” I continued smacking him. But as he rolled onto his side, trying to doge my hits, I accidentally hit his ass.

“Hey, there Solo.” He lifted his head to smirk at me.

I looked away. Did I really just hit his ass? I didn’t do it on purpose.

“Your face is getting redder. Are you gay Mr.Solo?” His stupid laugh returned.

My head whipped around, anger in my eyes, “No more than you are Sir Hugs!” I hit him one last time. I think that one hurt. A lot.

“Ok truce!” Hux yelled out and sat back up like a normal person, “Hey while we’re on the topic of women you like…”

“Oh no.” I tilted my head back again in hopes he wouldn’t continue.

“Listen, the girl I went on a date with yesterday was amazing. So amazing that we have another date tomorrow night.”

“Good for you? Why does this involve me?”

“Well, she wants to do a double date thing. She’s gonna bring her roommate and I agreed to bring you.”

“I have my audition first thing tomorrow.”

“The date isn’t until tomorrow  _ night _ .”

I really don’t want to go on a date. It’s been a while since I’ve actually been on one. I don’t know if I’m the dating type anymore.

“Oh c’mon! I’m sure you guys will hit it off. And if you don’t, you don’t have to see her ever again.”

God, I really don’t want to do this, “Fine. I’ll go on this one date. Just this one.”

Hux proceeded to do a little victory dance in his seat. It awarded him a flic to the forehead as I walked back to my room.

**Rey**

It was such a short day at work so why did it feel so exhausting? Must have been that one douche. Shitty customers always take all my energy. My walk home isn’t long but when I enter the apartment I’m confronted with way too much Rose energy.

“Rey! Yea you’re home!” She hugged me tightly. I love her hugs but I would rather sleep than hug right now.

“Yes, I am. And I am headed to take a hot bath so please let go unless you want to go with me.”

She didn’t loosen her grip at all. What a surprise. (It’s not)

“Rose, please let go.”

She finally did but followed me to my room. She plopped onto my bed and started rambling on about how she watched so many animals find a home today. She works at a shelter. Thank the gods she hasn’t brought home any pets, our building doesn’t allow them.

I started the bath and trudged back into my room. I’m half asleep at this point.

“There was a big fluffy dog that was adopted by a family that had a little boy! It was so sweet watching them interact when they found him. It looked like fate! Like they were destined to be together!” How does she have this much energy after working all day? What drugs has she been talking behind my back?

“Uh-huh. Wow. Sounds cool. So sweet.”

“Rey, are you even listening?”

“Yup.” I pulled off my shirt and threw it at her.

“Hey!”

I laughed a little. C’mon, that was funny.

“What is your deal today? You usually love to hear about the animals.”

I shot Rose a look that says ‘Really? When?’

“Okay maybe you don’t ever like the stories but you seem super drained. Bad customer?”

“Yup. Tried to tell me how to do my job.” My jeans slipped off and I walked back into the bathroom. Rose tried to follow but I closed and locked the door before she could.

“I’m sorry. Anything I can do?” I can hear her leaning on the door.

“Order pizza.” Completely naked, I slid into the warm bath.

“On it. Anything else?”

“Leave me to take my bath, in peace.”

I heard her footsteps out of my room. I love her, but sometimes I feel like she doesn’t understand me. She tries her hardest to, and I’ll give her points for that. At the end of the day, she has been my best friend since high school and I wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

After my bath, I ringed my hair out and put on an oversized t-shirt and shorts. I could hear The Princess Diaries playing out in the living room. She knows exactly the kind of movie to put on after a bad day. Cheesy romance. When I make my way out there I find her already sitting on the couch with the pizza box next to her and two bottles of coke on the coffee table.

“Finally! This pizza smells so good. It’s been hard to not dig into it without you!” Her voice is calmer now.

I sat down on the other side of the pizza and opened the box to take in the sight of cheesy goodness.

“Oh and look! Your favorite cheesy movie to make fun of is on!”

God, she is the best. I can’t think of many words to show my gratitude so I just smile. Well, I smile till I start to stuff my face with pizza.

About halfway through the movie, Rose raised her hand. She had something to say but couldn’t say it with a mouth full of pizza. She eventually spoke, “I have a date tomorrow night.”

“Oooo with that Hux guy?”

“Yeah. And you’re coming too.”

I nearly choked on my drink, “I’m sorry what? I could have sworn I heard you say-”

“You heard me right. We both agreed to bring our roommate in hopes to set you two up together.”

I laugh in sarcasm hoping it’s a joke.

Her face tells me she isn’t kidding.

“You’re not kidding. Why aren’t you kidding?”

“Rey,” She took my hand, “How long has it been since you’ve been on a date?”

It takes me a while to realize it’s been a while. I put my head down and mumble, “It hasn’t been that long.”

“Rey…”

“Ok fine! It’s been a long time. But who says I want to start dating again?”

“You were complaining about being single yesterday. Yesterday, Rey.”

“Yeah, ok, well I wasn’t expecting for my next date to be this week! I’m not going and you can’t make me.” I put my eyes back on the TV. I’m afraid of what she’s going to say next. Nothing ever ends well when I tell her ‘you can’t make me’.

She crosses her arms, letting go of my hand, “Fine. Then I revoke my snuggle rights.”

She can’t do that can she? “What?! No, don't go there! That’s too far.” She is the best snuggler. Our snuggling can’t end. Not like this.

“Go on this one date. You never have to talk to the guy again after this. Please?”

“If I say yes will you snuggle with me for the rest of the movie?” I have puppy dog eyes glowing at her. She can’t say no to me with this look.

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll go.” I really, really don’t want to. But it’s just one date after all right?

“Yea! I’ll text him right now.”

I move the now empty pizza box to the coffee table and lay down on my side. I gently kick her in the thigh and cough.

“Oh right.” She immediately moved in front of me and snuggled close. We laughed at the movie till it ended. Well, until we fell asleep.


	3. An unwanted encounter

**Rey**

I don’t recommend falling asleep beside Rose. I woke up with her arms wrapped around me like I was her stuffed animal! Luckily, I got up and ready on time and snuck out without waking her up. I always loved my little walk to my store in the early morning. I get to watch the sky come to life and there is always a soft breeze, no matter the time of year. But on my walk this morning I ran into a pacing man in front of the local theater. I think it’s that customer from yesterday. Geez, he’s pacing and mumbling something to himself. What’s his deal? “The psychiatric facility is a few blocks away. Do I need to call someone to help you there?” I laugh and lean on a newspaper stand across from him.

He didn’t seem super amused with my joke, “Very funny. I’m right where I need to be thank you very much.” He didn’t even bother to look at me.

My eyes spotted the paper in his hands. I walk up and steal it from his hands regardless of how tight his grip was on it.

“Hey! Careful with that!” He’s a big guy but he can’t get the paperback from me no matter how hard he tries.

“Romeo and Juliet? You’re auditioning for a play?” I laugh again and hand him his script.

“Yes, I am! It’s not at all a laughing matter!”

I continued laughing as he ripped the paper from my hands, “Don’t you have to be talented to do that type of stuff?”

“Don’t you have to be talented to be a successful business owner?” He snapped back.

My jaw fell with surprise. How dare he, “For your information, I work really hard to keep my business going! It takes a heart to make that type of art!” I doubt he has a heart.

“You call that art?” He held up one of the photos I took, “Sweetheart,”

“Sweetheart?” I interrupted him but he didn’t seem to notice.

“It’s a simple push of a button while someone sits still in front of you. What I do, memorizing lines, and getting into character to put on a show, that's art.”

I cross my arms while my face fills with heat, “You egotistical ass hole.” My voice was calm. Regardless of how angry I was, I was not going to yell this early in the morning.

“Do you talk to your boyfriend with that mouth?”

My brain is nearly steaming with anger, “I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“Figures. Who would go out with that attitude.”

“I actually have a date tonight.”

“Oh, that poor soul.” His attention was fully on the paper in his hands.

“I can’t imagine how long it’s been since someone has asked you out. I wonder what happened to the last girl?”

His eyes lifted to meet mine.

“You didn’t kill them with your atrocious ability to act, did you? Or was it all a part of the show?” My lips show a giddy smirk.

He turned his body to face me. His hands aggressively folded his script into his pocket, “Actually, I have a date tonight too.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup. She’s a really hot woman and she enjoys my acting.” He crossed his arms.

I don’t have any idea what kind of guy Rose set me up with, “Well, my date is a rich guy that is very fond of my works! I doubt he thinks acting is art.”

His hand raised with a point, but he said nothing. Someone opened the door to the theater and waved waived for Ben to enter. Thank god. I don’t think I could have handled another second with him. He dropped his hand to his side and laughed softly while he swiveled around and entered the building.

I’ve never walked so angrily to work. Sometimes I forget there are disgusting people like him. I wish that the number of people like him would deplete. What use are such negative people to this world? I guess I’m no better. I did start it this time. God, I never want to see him again.

**Ben**

Did she really go out of her way to talk to me? No, not talk, sass. What kind of person does that? Especially right before my audition! Oh right, my audition. Forgot I was here. Well maybe I’ve zoned out for long enough I’ve already blown it.

The casting guy sighed and waved his hand in the face, “Hello? Solo? Any day now.”

I snap out of it and clear my throat, “Oh right. Yes. Sorry.” I look down at the script in my hands and frantically try to find my starting spot.

“You’re line, Mr.Solo. It’s your line.” He seemed very unamused with me. I wouldn’t be amused with me either if I were him.

“Yes, sorry.” I continue to read over the lines until I find my spot. I smile at him, trying to tell him I found it, and take a breath. I’m hoping the next part isn’t going to go as bad as it has so far. In my most proper, smooth, Romeo I say, “ Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;

This is not Romeo, he's some other where.” only looking at the paper right before I say my line. My eyes never even flinch away from the casting guy. I should really learn his name.

There is a pause. He doesn’t seem amused, still. Then he looks back to the table next to him and sighs again. I wonder how this guy’s morning went? “Thank you. We’ll give you a call within the next few days.”

Wait that’s it? Just one line? I’ve been to a bunch of auditions and none of them have only asked for one line. Does this mean I did so bad that they didn’t want to hear any more? “Oh, ok. Thank you for this opportunity.” I smile and shake his hand before I leave in a rush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been reading this! You all make me smile so wide everyday just knowing someone is reading it! I know this chapter is kinda short but the next one will be filled with a lot of things! If you want updates on upcoming chapters or just Star Wars and Hamilton nonsense, please feel free to go follow my twitter! @Dameronfic03 :) Thank you again for reading, it truly means the world to me!


	4. Double-Date

**Rey**

“Are you sure this dress isn’t too much? It’s a first date after all.” I say while glancing at my dress through my mirror.

Rose is sitting on my bed, completely ready to go, “I think it’s perfect.”

I’m wearing a skin-tight, thin-strapped, navy blue, dress that barely reaches my knees. It’s the type of dress I would wear out to a club. That is if I went out to clubs. My hair is pulled into a half-updo and I have tiny silver star earrings in my ears. I’m really concerned I’m going to scare the guy with how dressed up I am, “You sure? And my hair is ok?”

“For a date you don’t want to go to you seem pretty concerned about your appearance.”

I turn around to face her, “What if I do end up liking him? I don’t want to look like a hot mess and have that be my first impression!”

She laughed and sprung off my bed to hand me my silver heels.

**Ben**

Hux is ready to leave while I am still trying to fix my hair, “I ran into that girl again.”

“Oh really?” He’s leaning on the front door and I can tell he’s not really listening.

“Yeah. Apparently she talked some guy into going on a date with her.”

“Wow. Good for her.”

I press my hands onto the counter and grunt, “You’re not listening.”

“Nope.”

Fine. She’s not important anyway. I walk out of the bathroom to reveal to him what I’m wearing. I have on a navy blue, button-up shirt and black dress pants.

His eyes search me up and down. Like he was looking for something.

“What? Did I leave my fly open?” I immediately check.

“No, no. It’s just...you look good.”

“You sure you’re into girls? You seem pretty star stuck over me, a guy.”

“Please don't talk like that at dinner. I don’t need Rose thinking I’m gay.”

“Whatever you want Sir Hugs.” I pat him heavily on the back before exiting the apartment.

**Rey**

Rose and I sat in the car for a while once we arrived at the place. She didn’t want to get there before them and I felt sick to my stomach. I haven’t been on a date in a while so I’m over the moon nervous.

“Rey, relax. Hux says this guy is very chill. You’re gonna pass out if you don’t relax.” She held my sweaty hand tightly as I leaned back in the seat.

“What if he’s wrong? What is this guy is a total douche! What if he hates me or what if-”

“Rey. Take a breath.” She squeezed my hand tighter.

I nodded and took a huge breath. It’s all going to be fine. It’s one date. He’s a good guy. Everything is going to be just fine.

**Ben**

Hux insisted on us going in immediately. We had a reservation. It's not like we were rushing to grab a table. We got to our table and sat for about 10 minutes before they actually showed. We both stood to greet them but I froze when I realized who my date was.

**Rey**

My hands were nearly shaking as we made our way to the table. Why can’t I just chill out? It’s one flipping date! Relax, Rey. I see Hux and a tall, burly man with a full head of mat-black hair. It can’t be. Is it?

As he stood and turned my way he froze.

I saw his face and knew immediately. It's Ben Solo.

**Ben**

I watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Thankfully, Rose was right next to her so she grabbed her arm to keep her on her feet for a few seconds longer. Giving me just enough time to leap forward and catch her before she could hit the ground.

Rose took Hux’s arm, “Let’s get her outside.”

I looked down at the unconscious girl in my arms. For once she seems so peaceful, unharmful. It’s kinda cute. But I’m glad this date ended before it started. I wouldn’t want to sit in front of her for an entire meal and have to talk to her. I pick her up bridal style and carry her outside to a bench near the front.

Rose went back into the building to find a worker to get her a wet cloth or something cold to put on Kenobi’s head. I realize I’ve never learned her first name. I don’t even know if she actually has the name Kenobi. I know nothing about her other than she did an okay job on my headshots.

I sat down, with Kenobi still in my arms, and gently laid her head on my lap.

When Rose returned with a cold cloth, I instinctively took it from her and pressed it onto Kenobi's forehead.

Hux chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rose’s waist, “Perfect match! Told you.”

Rose laughed with him.

“This doesn’t mean anything. She passed out. It’s not like I’m making out with her.” I sigh and look over her. She passed out after seeing me. Do I really scare her that much that I made her pass out? God, I really screwed up with her. If I was just a little nicer maybe she wouldn’t have passed out and we could have dealt with this as friends. Maybe not friends. Maybe just people whose roommates date.

As I’m rambling on in my head, Rose gasps. She’s a little dramatic, isn’t she? She was pointing to Kenobi. She was beginning to wake up.

**Rey**

I groan to the sound of Rose and turn onto my side. This pillow is really comfy.

“Rey? Can you hear me?” Rose is talking too loud. Can’t she see I’m trying to sleep?

**Ben**

Oh, her name’s Rey. That’s a nice name. Not the type of name I thought this bratty business owner would have. She’s squirming around on my lap and I can feel my face become hot from blushing. I don’t have to look at Hux to know he’s silently laughing at me.

**Rey**

“5 more minutes. I promise I’ll open the store today.” I move around a little more and try to grab the edge of the pillow. Wait, this pillow feels kinda boney. My eyes open and I find Rose a few inches away from my face, “Uh, hey Rose.” She’s wearing makeup. Why is she wearing makeup in our apartment? There’s a cool breeze that brushes under my dress, making me shiver.

“Rey, we aren’t home. We are outside of a restaurant.” Rose is smiling at me. She’s still too close for comfort.

Oh shit. I slowly sit up, realizing the situation I’m in. The memory from the past 5 minutes comes flowing back at a rapid speed. I look down at the “pillow” I was comfortably laying on. It’s...oh god. I’m getting light-headed again.

**Ben**

The guilty, shocked, and ashamed look on Rey’s face when she sat up was sickening. I watch her go cross-eyed again, she’s about to pass out, again. I put my hand on her lower back and my fingers creep their way around her waist. I just want her to be stable enough to sit up. If that means I have to hold her here, so be it, “You okay?” I try to say calmly but I feel like it came out differently.

**Rey**

I’ve never heard anyone say comforting words with such a confused tone. He sounded angry but on the verge of tears, “Yeah. I think I’m okay.” I don’t move away from his hand on my waist. Instead, I scoot closer to him. As much as I hate him I don’t want to fall over again.

Ben smiled a little at me, with his cheeks flushed with red, “You passed out.” I think I got that, thanks bud.

“Yeah, I figured.” I look at Rose’s face. She’s never seemed more concerned. I feel kinda bad for all this. I just want to cower alone in the corner of my room. Any room at this point. I put my head down and laugh nervously. The skin around my fingernails is being torn apart while my face grows flushed with embarrassment, “I’m sorry for all this. I didn’t realize going on a date was going to be so nerve-racking.” I wish to disappear into thin air.

“It’s not your fault, Rey. Please, don’t think it is.” Rose laid a hand on my shoulder. It’s starting to be hard holding back tears of embarrassment.

Hux pulled Rose away and smirked, “Let’s give them a second alone. We can go order drinks.”

Rose nods but keeps a frown on her lips while they walk away. I can’t believe she’s leaving me here with Ben!

“Hey,” Ben pulled at my side, “It’s not your fault.”

It’s like he read my mind. He could see the pain on my face, “I didn’t take you to be the comforting type.” I try to laugh.

“You don’t really know me. And because I’ve been such an ass to you, it doesn’t seem like you’ll ever want that.”

“Why are you such an ass?” I turn my head to meet his gaze.

He swallowed, “I don’t know,” He looked towards the parking lot falling deep in thought, “Maybe Hux is right.”

“About what?”

“It’s a dumb thing. Not important.”

I moved even closer to his side. Our thighs are touching, “C’mon it can’t be  _ that _ dumb.”

The look in his eyes was so pure, “Hux continues to say every person I find attractive I’m really mean to or aggressive towards at first. I’m starting to think it’s true.”

I stare at him, no words coming out of my mouth. Did he just say he finds me attractive? Mr “Photography isn’t art!” finds me attractive? I scoff and look back down to my hands.

“I told you it’s dumb.”

“No it’s not,” I chuckle a little, “You find me attractive.”

“Maybe? I don’t know, ‘photographer’ doesn’t sound too pretty to me.” We both laughed.

We’re actually having a conversation. Neither of us are yelling, neither of us are mocking the other. This is nice.

  
  


**Ben**

She isn’t yelling at me. I’m not mocking her. This is nice, “So…” I have no idea what to say next.

“How did your audition go? I didn’t cause you to mess up did I?” She seemed concerned.

“No, not at all. If anything you tested my ability to act.”

She lifted her head and looked forward. The air blew a few strands of her hand in her face. The face I’m trying to look at.

I don’t hesitate to push the hair behind her ear.

**Rey**

Shivers run down my spine with his fingers carefully moving my hair out of my face. I’m blushing, I haven't been this close to someone in a while. It’s weird that Ben is the one I’m close to. We haven't really talked nicely until today. I move my sight to meet his. His eyes are hazel. Huh, didn’t know that. I guess we’re getting to know each other in a way.

His hand brushed down the side of my face and stayed on the edge of my jaw, “You have hazel eyes.” He said softly.

“So do you.” I could feel myself falling into his gaze.

His thumb brushed over my extremely rosy cheek. I felt his breath tighten like he had something to say, but he didn’t. Instead, he just smiled.

“What?” He has something to say, I know it.

“You are...beautiful.”

I start to smile, “Thanks. You’re not too bad yourself Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! (Chapter 5 in the making) I hope you enjoyed it! It really means a lot watching the 'hit' numbers climb as well as the 'kudos' number. If you did enjoy it please don't hesitate to give it a kudos! I love you all! <3


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for clicking on this chapter! To see when new chapters, new stories are being uploaded follow my twitter! @Dameronfics03 (It also is just a bunch of nonsense a lot of the times)

**Ben**

I had a smile on my face waking up. After getting a full night's rest I walk to the kitchen and find Hux, half asleep, pouring himself a cup of coffee, “Morning.”

“What the hell? Are you smiling? It’s too early to be smiling.”

“First of all, it’s almost 10. Second, am I not allowed to be happy?”

“You are welcome to be happy it’s just weird seeing you be this happy right after waking up. What caused this?” he gestured his hand over me.

“I think I have a chance.” I open the fridge and grab an apple.

“A chance? Are you talking about having a chance with Rey?”

I may have a chance to make things right with her but I’m talking about something else, “No, I’m talking about my audition. They said they would call me within the next few days to let me know.”

“You’ve never been this happy after an audition.”

“Well, I may or may have snooped around and seen that I was one of 3 people that auditioned for Romeo.”

“Ah, there it is. You have a better chance this time because you don’t have as much competition.” He walked away to the living room.

My phone started ringing and I dropped my apple when I saw who it was, “It’s him! It’s the guy!”

“Don’t be dumb answer it!” Hux got excited all of a sudden. I feel like he just wants me to be able to pay more of the rent each month.

I answer the phone and straighten my back, “Hello?”

“Hi, is this Ben Solo?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry to call you this early in the morning but we thought you would want to know that you have landed the part of Romeo.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Come by the theater sometime today to get the full script.”

“Yes, yes I will. Thank you!” I hung up and looked to Hux, “I got the part!”

“You did? Congrats dude!”

**Rey**

I wish I could say I got to sleep last night. Anxiety seemed to sneak in through my window and it kept me up. I couldn’t shake the memory of my parents leaving me in our apartment when I was 5. They told me they were going to be back, but they never came. After 3 days of crying at our front door, distracting myself with toys, and eating the food I could reach, I grabbed the house phone and did the one good thing they taught me, “Call 911 if you are in danger” I was in danger and I knew it. Even at that age. That's when the cops showed up and took me to the station. They eventually got in contact with the only family I had, my grandfather.

When the memory replayed last night, the cops never show. I’m left in an empty apartment and I eventually starve to death. It’s the worst feeling in the world to have a horrible image in your head and not be able to shake it. Maybe this is the hangover from panicking so much last night. I don’t have any clients today so I’ll do some personal work. I ease my way out of bed and get dressed. On my way out I grab my grandfather's old film camera.

**Ben**

I’m strolling down the street, on my way back from picking up my script, when my eyes catch Rey. She’s walking the opposite direction of me so I step in front of her to get her attention, “Hey.”

She jumped, “Oh, Hi.” She smiled at me but I could tell the grin wasn’t real.

I notice she’s wearing dirty jeans and a hoodie. She could be classified as a sick person. I put my hand on her arm, “You okay?” She has bags under her eyes.

She nodded and smiled wider.

I pick up her free hand, “Are you sure? You don’t look good.”

“Thanks, Ben.” She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“No not like that,” I laugh with her, “You don’t look like you don’t feel good. Like you’re sick.”

**Rey**

He sees right through me, “I’m not sick, well not medically.”

“What’s going on? Talk to me.” He pulled me closer. The tips of our shoes are touching.

I think hard about this situation. Do I tell him what’s bugging me? “Are you in the middle of something?”

“I was just heading back to my apartment after picking up my script.”

“You got the part?”

“Yeah, but we can talk about that later. What do you need?” It’s weird hearing Ben be so nice. It’s weirder hearing him be so nice to me.

“Come with me.” I take his hand and we continue walking towards a hidden field. It’s my favorite place to go when I’m not feeling good, “My grandfather used to bring me here. It’s where he taught me how to shoot.”

“Woah, shoot?” He pulled back a little.

“Shoot a camera, not a gun!”

“Oh, right.”

I pulled him to a big tree with a ton of shade, “Sit.” We both sat down under it.

“This place is beautiful.” His eyes sparkled over his surroundings. The soft grass in front of us and all the birds that fly around.

“It is.” I come here to cry. It’s hard to be here with someone who doesn’t know why I cry. I check how many photos I have left in the camera before lifting it to take a shot of a bird standing a few feet in front of me.

“What kind of camera is that?”

“It’s a film camera. It was my grandfathers.”

“You talk a lot about your grandfather. He’s the reason you started your business isn’t he?”

I lower my camera and lean back. My back can feel the textured bark it lays on, “Yeah. He raised me for a few years. Best years of my life. He died when I was 9.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He laid his hand on my knee, my eyes immediately fling to his hand.

He’s trying to earn points with me. It’s working, “Don’t be. He’s in a better place now.” I raise the camera to my eyes again and take a picture of the sunlight glancing over Ben’s hand.

There’s a long silence before he speaks, “Rey?”

“Hm?” I’m avoiding looking at him and continuing to distract myself by taking photos.

He moved his hand to the same spot on my waist as last night, “I know I’ve been an ass to you, and I don’t deserve to even be sitting here next to you, but I can tell you’re hurting. You don’t have to hide, not from me.”

“Thanks but I don’t think we are exactly at the childhood trauma discussion part of the relationship yet.”

He laughed a little. He pulled at my waist a little and straightened his legs, “Would it help if I complained about my family?”

“Sure, go for it.” My tone is turning bitchy again. How I talked to him the day we met.

“When I was 9, my parents divorced. My dad up and left before I would say goodbye and my mom became too involved in her job to take care of her kid. I grew up off a nanny.”

I lowered my camera and looked at him. He’s so calm, “How did you get through it?”

“Not easily. My nanny was nice and like a mother to me but deep down I knew it was wrong to feel that way.”

“Why is it wrong? If your mother wasn’t stepping up to care for you, why is it wrong to see your parents as other people?”

He thought about it, “I don’t know. I was always told my parents are by blood.”

“Your parents are the ones that raised you, they don’t have to be blood. Especially if your blood is toxic.” I raised my camera again and took a photo of the sun glowing through the leaves above me.

“Parents hurt you bad I presume?”

“Yup. Left me alone in an apartment for three days.”

“What?”

I sighed, guess it is childhood trauma discussion time, “I was 5. They said they would be back. Took me 3 days to realize they weren’t going to.”

“I’m...god that’s horrible.” He seemed so frustrated with my situation.

**Ben**

How could someone leave their child like that? What kind of parents were they?

“Sometimes the picture of them leaving me haunts me. It slides into my mind and won’t leave. It stops me from being able to do anything, I can’t even sleep.”

That’s why she looks sick, “We grew up alone.” I mumbled. My eyes are watching the light breeze ruffle with her hair.

**Rey**

It always hurts when you realize you had no one and still have no one, “You at least had Hux right?”

“Yeah, and you had Rose.”

“Yeah.” I set the camera down next to me and exhale. I just want to take a nap. I lean my head against the tree and close my eyes. The image of my parents leaving me flys into my head again. My hands rub over my eyes and I groan, “I just wish I could sleep without thinking about them.”

“It sucks. But it isn’t forever and I know that for sure.”

“Why.”

“Why what?”

“Why can’t I go a day without thinking about them. It’s like my mind is trying to tell me something but I don’t understand!” I put my head to my knees and dig my nails into my scalp, “Get out of my head!”

**Ben**

I pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, “It’s ok, I’m not going to leave you like they did.”

Her chin quivered.

“You’re not going to lose me and I will make sure of it.”

“How did you do it?” She blurted with a small breath.

I pushed her hair behind her ear.

“How did you get the thought of your parents to stop haunting you? How did you stop the pain?” She clenched her teeth.

My fingertips danced up and down her arm, “I let go,” I whispered, “I stopped hoping they would change. I started hoping for me to change.”

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

“Rey?”

“What.” She hiccuped.

I turned her around to face me and pulled her into a hug. My arms wrapped around her back and squeezed.

She hugged me back and started letting out the tension she tried so hard not to let go.

**Rey**

I needed a hug. But I didn’t realize how bad I needed it. My nails dug into his back as my lungs gasped for air. I felt so safe in his arms. I don’t usually feel this safe with anyone this fast. Something is different, it’s like we were meant to meet. I laid my head on his shoulder and spoke softly, “Walk me home.”

He rubbed my back and helped me to my feet. His massive hands wiped away the stray tears on my face. Making me giggle in embarrassment.

I pick up my camera and sling the strap around my neck before he grabs my hand.

His expression is so worrisome. He really just wants me to let go.

When we get to my apartment, I finally stop sniffling and can breathe normally. I set the camera down on the kitchen counter and pull Ben to the living room. I pick up the remote and turn on the TV to find The Princess Diaries is on, “Look!” I point at the screen as I sit down.

Ben sits next to me and laughs, “Isn’t that movie extremely cheesy?”

“Yes! And that’s why I watch it when I’m sad. I can make fun of it all I want.”

“Good, I was afraid you were going to say you actually enjoy this.”

I snuggle close to him and lay my head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat is soothing.

**Ben**

I hesitate to wrap my arm around her but when I do, she nuzzles her head closer to my skin. Like a puppy. It was kinda cute. My face is growing warm again from blushing but I notice hers is too.

Not long after the movie starts, she falls asleep. It’s the most peaceful thing ever to have someone fall asleep on you. I look around for a blanket and find one on the edge of the couch. I lean to grab it oh so carefully, I don’t want to wake her. I wrap the blanket over us and wrap my arms around her. I close my eyes for a moment, thinking I’ll fall asleep too, but then I hear the front door unlock and open. I see Rose and Hux making out as they push themselves in the room. I cough lightly to get their attention and point to Rey.

“Oh.” Hux steps back.

“OH MY GOD THAT IS SO CUTE” Rose whisper-yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

“We can go to my place.” Hux waved and dragged Rose out with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter it means the galaxy to me! Please leave kudos if you liked it! (it helps me get motivated to write more chapters!)


	6. Take A break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far into Hot SHot! Truly means so much to me! If you would like you can follow me on twitter @Dameronfics03 (it was the wrong name on the last chapter oops)

**Rey**

It had been a few weeks since I fell asleep on Ben and Rose hasn’t stopped telling me how adorable I looked. Every single morning I wake up and can barely pour myself a cup of coffee before her squealing starts.

“Good morning snuggles.” She giggles.

I roll my eyes and respond with a heavy sigh, “Morning Rose.”

While she continues to giggle, she gets up from the living room to hug me.

I waddle towards the living room with her arms wrapped around my waist, “This is never going to stop is it?”

“Nope.” She smiled into my back.

**Ben**

“She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste, for beauty starved with her severity, Cuts beauty off from all posterity. She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair. To merit bliss by…to merit bliss by...ugh what’s the line?” I drop my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“To merit bliss by making me despair.” Hux responds in a rather annoyed tone.

“I’m never going to memorize these lines. I’m going to make a fool of myself on opening night and no one will want to hire me ever again!”

“You are just stressing yourself out,” he tosses the script onto the coffee table, “Take a break or something.”

I turn to face him with my hands on my hips, “I can’t ‘take a break’. If I take a break, I lose time to get everything perfect.”

“You don’t need to drown yourself in this. It’s not good for your mental health. Take. A. Break.”

“Not until I have all my lines down.” I grab the script and start reading. Focus on the words, focus on them gluing to your memory. Focus, focus, focus. My phone vibrates in my back pocket, I groan, “Whaaaaaat!”

I found myself with a text from Rey,  _ “I don’t have many customers today if you wanna hang out at the shop with me?” _

My immediate response is,  _ “Sure, omw.”  _ I threw my phone back into my pocket and headed for the door.

“I thought you couldn’t take a break?” Hux smirked with his arms crossed.

I turned around and bit my lip. I had nothing to say but plenty of annoyance making it seem so easy to pound my fist into Hux’s face. My fist clenched for only a moment before it threw the door open, allowing me to leave.

**Rey**

A slow day at work is always boring. I always end up napping in between customers on my little futon in my office. I had snuggled up in my blanket when I heard the front doorbell ring. I whimpered a little, not wanting to get up.

Thankfully, it was only Ben, “Hey.”

Without opening my eyes I whisper, “Hi.”

I could feel his eyes on me.

I open my eyes to find him leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, his script in hand.

“You’re cute, you know that?”

I rolled my eyes before sitting up, “I assume you want me to help you rehearse?” I yawn.

“Yes,” he hands me the script already open to a page, “I’m having trouble with one line but I almost have it.” He seems so determined to get this perfect.

I begin to notice the bags under his eyes, “Did you sleep at all last night.”

He brushed his fingers through his hair before responding, “Yes.”

I give him a look. The kind that says “I see through the bullshit of your words.”

“I did! Now can we please get to rehearse?”

I smile. I love it when he gets like this. Though it’s annoying at times, it’s cute to see him be so worried about messing up. I look down and begin reading, “Then she hath sworn that-” I get interrupted by my front doorbell.

I look to my computer to check the time, “Shit.” I whisper under my breath before getting up, dropping the script on my desk.

Ben groans and tilts his head back.

“I’ll be right back.” I say before I get too far.

Near the front, I find two guys, one of which I recognize immediately, “Finn?”

“Rey?” He responds excitedly.

I run up and hug him, “It’s been so long!”

He wraps his arms around my torso and lifts me up, “Too long.”

After he sits me down, I look into his still extremely adorable eyes, “How are you?”

He takes the hand of the guy next to me and lifts it, “Engaged!”

My jaw drops open, “You’re kidding?”

He shakes his head with a smile.

“Oh my god, Finn!” I squeal.

**Ben**

There is a lot of squealing happening near the front. I don’t hesitate to go see what’s going on.

I find Rey jumping excitedly in front of two men. One of the men is someone from my past, “Poe Dameron.” I growl and my fists tighten.

Rey turns around with a smile on her face that soon fades when she sees mine, “Ben? You know him?”

“Sadly.” Poe responds and returns my glare.

I tighten my fists before starting towards him, “You ass hole.”

“What’s the matter, Ben? Still won’t let it go?” Poe is practically smirking.

“Shut the hell up!” I growl through my clenched teeth.

“Woah, Woah,” Rey steps in front of me and puts her hand to my chest, “Take a break, Ben.”

I look down into her eyes. They’re scared and concerned. I’m scaring her.

My face relaxes and I take a step back, “I’ll let you get back to work. Sorry.” Then I go back to her office.

**Rey**

I turn back to face the newly engaged couple, “Sorry about that. Let’s get to the studio.” I smile painfully. How does Ben know Poe? And what happened between them?

Once I finish their shoot, I hand them their photos and wish them a good night.

Finn gets to the door before turning around to hug me once more, “I really miss you.”

I return the hug, “I miss you too.”

He steps back, “I’ll be in town for a few weeks. Text me sometime.” He pats me on my shoulder before leaving. I already had his number from when we met the first time so there was no need to give it to me.

Oh right, Ben. I walk to my office to find him sitting on my futon, “Hey.” I can feel his tension.

“Hi.” He grumps back.

I carefully sit down next to him and start combing my fingers through his hair, “How do you know Poe?” I try to say as calmly as possible but my heart rate is making that hard. I really don’t want to tick him off even more.

He drops his head, “We went to school together.”

“Yeah?”

“Yup,” he paused for a moment. He was hurting and trying his best not to show it, “He was a really great friend of mine. My first best friend.” A tear dropped into his lap.

“What did he do to you?”

His hands and jaw clenched again, “He was the first person I told that my dad left. And he told the whole school. Make me the laughing stock.” More tears started to fall.

I picked up one of his hands and force mine into it, “I’m so sor-”

He squeezed my hand, “They called me ‘monster’ and ‘mistake’ because Poe told them I was the reason for my family being so broken! They believed him!”

“Ben.” I watched as he squeezed my hand more and more.

“He made me feel safe and took advantage of it!”

“Ben.” I said a little louder as the pain grew.

His broken crying voice continued, “He took advantage of our friendship so he would be liked! He made me believe I was the reason my parents broke up!” He was full-on sobbing now.

“Ben!” I yelled and finally got his attention.

His eyes shot up to see the few tears of pain falling down my face then to my now bleeding hand from his nails digging into it. He let go quickly.

I held my hand and looked at the crescent moon wounds on the back of it. My tears stopped falling.

“I’m sorry.” He hiccuped.

“It’s okay, It’ll heal,” I looked back to him and watched his silent tears fall, “I’m sorry about Poe.”

His eyes wouldn’t leave my injured hand, “You’re bleeding.”

I pick up my blanket and gently wipe away any blood on my hand, “Ben, It’s okay. I’m okay.” I tried reassuring him by putting my good hand on the side of his face.

His eyes finally met with mine, “I made you cry.”

I sighed before moving to sit on his lap, “Ben, I’m okay. Please don’t worry about me right now.”

His chin quivered and he managed to nod before starting to cry again.

“Shhh,” I pulled his head to my chest and brushed my fingers through his hair, “He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, “He made me feel like nothing.” He cried.

“It’s not true. You are way more than that. You’re a friend, an actor, you’re my boyfriend.”

He lifted his head and looked at me with the sweetest eyes, “Boyfriend?”

“Well, what else am I supposed to call you?” I smiled.

He returned the smile before kissing me. Pressing his lips to mine harshly, like I was going to vanish.

My arms fell to around his neck, pulling him close.

When he pulled away, he left his forehead resting on mine.

I brought my injured hand to his face to wipe away the tears, “You’re everything to me.” I whisper.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. A long and soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! The final 2 chapters have already been written and I am in the process of revising them! Expect them sometime before the end of the month!


	7. I love you

**Ben**

It’s opening night. Well, the day of opening night. I can’t believe I actually got to this day. It’s weird, part of me never thought I would land a job. I spent the morning relaxing before I spend the rest of the day at the theater. The second I enter the theater, all the anxiety of tonight hits me like a speeding train. My breath quickens and my heart races. There are so many seats here, I’ve been here so many times but I never realized it. I make my way to the back where my dressing room is and I sit down in front of a mirror, “Relax. I can do this. I got this.” I try to relax but it’s not really working.

Rey texts me,  _ “I can’t wait to see you tonight! You will be great, don’t get yourself worked up. Everything will go perfectly, just like we rehearsed.” _ Followed by a winking emoji. It’s like she knew I was in the middle of panicking. Her words calm me down immensely, the power of my girlfriend.

**Rey**

It’s the late afternoon and I just left my apartment to go see Ben in “Romeo and Juliet”. I'm excited to finally see what all his work has gone towards. He has always been so passionate about his work and it doesn’t fail to make me smile.

I enter the nearly filled theater and find my seat. I can imagine how nervous he is right now. I hate knowing that he is probably silently freaking out and I can’t be there for him, so I text him,  _ “Just found my seat. Can’t wait to see your handsome costume plus your acting skills for everyone to see! Don’t forget to breathe!” _ I nearly wrote “I love you” at the end. It’s never been something I’ve felt like saying before.

**Ben**

I can see from backstage all the people packing in. My heart is definitely beating faster than normal again. I subconsciously start biting my nails and continue to secretly watch all the people pile in. I receive Rey’s text and smile, she’s amazing. I wonder if she can see me. I text her back, _ “Thank you, I will. I’m in the wings right now. There are lots of people. I’m currently looking for one, in particular, you.” _

I start my search for her in the crowds. Then I see her, middle of the fourth row back on the right side of the room. Smiling at her phone like I was a few seconds ago.

She texts me again, _ “I see you.” _ I’m smiling again.

I look up and wave to her, she waves back. I blow her a kiss and leave the side of the stage. 10 minutes till showtime. 10 minutes of hell.

**Rey**

Right after the show, I wait outside the theater for Ben. The night sky allows the many stars of the sky to shine bright. I close my eyes and let the night breeze brush past me.

I feel someone standing over me but I don’t panic, I smile. The scent they carry is Ben’s. I stay completely still, “Hey, Romeo.”

I feel him lean forward and greet me back with a kiss.

Only after the kiss do I open my eyes.

He remains leaning over me with his forehead touching mine, “How was it?” He seemed uneasy.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again, “I loved it,” another kiss, “You did amazing,” another, “that costume squeezed all the right parts of your body.” I pushed for another kiss but he took a step back.

“Easy tiger. Remind me to never let you see any other things I act in.” He laughed and laid his hands on my hips.

“How do  _ you _ feel about your performance?” I asked while tracing shapes on his chest with my finger.

“I don’t think it was bad but I think I could do better. Which I will in the next show tomorrow morning.”

“Morning?” My eyes snap up to meet his.

“Yup.”

I pout and my head to his chest, “Can we hang out after the show tomorrow?”

He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts it, “I wouldn’t want to do anything else.” His lips are not the only thing smiling.

I smile back and pull him down for another kiss.

He laughs a little against my lips.

Because of that I bite his lip and pull him closer.

He pulls away, “Woah, okay,” He laughs and brushes a stray hair out of my face, “You are adorable but I have to go home now. I need sleep.” His hands slide off my waist and he slowly backs away.

“Goodnight, Romeo.” I wink at him.

“Goodnight, Juliet.” He winks back then continues home.

God, I love this man. But I have no idea how to tell him.

**Ben**

The show the next morning went great! It was weird not being able to make out with Rey the second I left the theater. We agreed to meet up in the field once I was able to leave.

Rey is sitting under the tree with her camera up to her face. She is so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?

I quietly sit down next to her, avoiding the possibility of her messing up the shot. I hear the click of her camera take the shot and I brush my fingers up her back lightly.

I see a smile growing on her face along with the redness of her cheeks.

I scoot a little closer and brush the hair away from her neck. I plant small kisses on her neck and dance my fingers down her arm. I can feel the goosebumps growing on her skin.

“Hey, Romeo.” She breathes out.

“Hey, Juliet.”

I continue kissing her neck until she pulls away.

“I planned for us to go on a walk unless you had other plans?”

I didn’t but seeing her be so focused on her art brings out another side of me, “We can go for a walk. Where to?”

She stood up and held her hand out to me, “Just around town. For a photoshoot.”

“A photoshoot?” I stand up.

“Yup. You are going to become my model for today.” She is smiling so wide.

Our hands intertwine and we begin our walk around town.

She suddenly stops near a blank brick wall, “Oh oh! Go stand near that!” The spark of creativity in her eyes is glowing.

I laugh softly and do as she says. Leaning on the wall, I wait to hear her camera click. Once it does, I know I’m clear to move again.

She giggles and we continue to walk.

My fingers intertwined with hers, she pulls out hands up in front of the sun. The camera raises to her face and another shot is taken. She seems so happy being able to do photography the way she wants to.

We end up finding a wall with a “Romeo and Juliet” poster on it. My name underneath the title showing who I play.

Rey points to it with no words. But she doesn’t need to say anything, I know what she is asking.

Camera up to her eye, it clicks.

I watch as she lowers it to look at me. I don’t move, I stay completely still and admire her creative lust.

“What?” She puts a hand on her hip.

“I love it when you get excited about photography.” I walk up to her and brush a strand of hair out of her face.

“Oh yeah?” she puts her arm down at her side, “Well I love it when you get super focused on your work.”

I smile and take her hand again.

A few blocks down there is a shop with flowers out front, “Here,” I take the camera from her, “go sit over there.” I point to a little table next to the flowers.

“What? No! I’m not a model! I’m a photographer.” She seems kinda nervous to be on the other side of the camera.

I push her away on her back, “You’re hot enough to be one.”

She turns around and crosses her arms.

“C’mon! One photo! Pleaseee?” I pout.

“Fine.” She sits down at the table and rests her head in her palms with her elbows propped up on the table.

I took a photo, “Don’t move!” I stop her from getting up.

She groans.

“For someone who isn’t a model, you are doing great.”

She rolls her eyes and I take a photo of it.

“Hey!” She yells with a wide smile.

Another photo.

“Ben! Stop taking gross shots!”

“Trust me, sweetheart, I could never. Not when you're the subject.”

She starts to blush and gets up. The camera is yanked from my hands and she starts to walk away.

A few more blocks and we find a mossy fence. She doesn’t hesitate to get up close and personal with the moss. Taking photos of every cell it has.

Watching her get so into her work, being happy with it, and wanting me to be a part of it, are one of the many reasons why I love her. I love Rey.

**Rey**

Once I felt satisfied with the photos I was taking I decided it was time to go see an old friend, “Time to develop.” I take his hand and we start our walk to Maz’s Printing Office.

“I’ve never developed film before.”

“I promise it’s fun. Calming in a way.”

We enter the building and I wave to Maz. She knows me well so she knows exactly why I’m here.

I take Ben near the back to a door with a bucket beside it, “Put your phone and anything that is on you that could emit light.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we don’t wanna ruin the photos.”

He watches as I put my phone in the bucket and does the same.

I open the door and we both go in.

The dim orange lights are the only lights in here. I can smell the developer and the printing paper and take it in more than I should.

“Spooky.”

“Your eyes will adjust. Now, time to print!” I walk him through how I develop the film.

20 minutes later and I am able to pull my film out of the dryer, “Ta-da!” I hold the long strip up for Ben to see.

“Wow. You can actually see all the little photos on there!” He seems genuinely shocked.

I laugh and cut the strips up to make my contact sheet, “And now we print.” I walk with him to a printing station. I check to make sure there is paper nearby and that it is far enough away from the light. I set everything up and print.

A few contact sheets later and I start to print individual photos.

Ben helped transfer the photos between chemicals. One photo of me showed, “Look at this,” he pointed, “This woman is so hard working. So adventurous and know a lot of what she’s been through, she is so strong.” Even in the darkroom, I can see his cheeks glowing red.

Mine are shining just as bright. I find a photo of him, “Look at this,” I point, “This guy is so freaking talented. So kind, trusting, and he is fast to catch someone after they pass out.”

Our eyes lift to meet. We both fall deep into each other's gaze, dropping the tongs we were using with the photos.

I throw my arms around his neck and pull his head down to kiss me.

His hands grab onto my waist and lift me onto his.

My legs wrap around his back as my hands dig through his scalp.

He sits me down on a small spot of the table and pulls away.

“Careful, chemicals.” I breathe with a rapid breath.

His eyes are tearing through mine. His gaze stuck on me, he’s trying to say something.

“What?” I whisper with my hands on his chest.

“I love you.” He pushes out with his hands gliding up the sides of my legs.

My hands find their way on the side of his face. I smile, “I love you too.”

He leans in and starts pressing soft kisses into my neck. His hands gripping at my waist.

I moan softly and put my hand behind me, right into the fixer.

He hears the splash of liquid and lifts his head.

I raise my wet hand, “Don’t worry, it’s just water.”

We both laugh before he resumes his kissing.

“Hey. Ben?” I push out in between slight whimpers.

“Yeah?” He pulls away but our faces are still extremely close.

“Let’s take this back to my place.”

“Isn’t Rose home?”

“Nope.”

“How do you know for sure?”

I lean forward and kiss him, “Trust me. She’s not home.” I whisper.

He smiles and turns around, “Piggy-back ride?”

I can’t help but giggle, “Why thank you, Romeo.” I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

“Anything for my Juliet.”

We leave the building only receiving one weird glance from Maz.

Along the walk home, I kiss Ben’s neck and nibble at his ear. Hoping to make him want to get there faster. It worked.

I point in the direction of my bedroom the second the front door opens.

He calmly walks in and gently sets me down on my bed.

I don’t hesitate to throw off my shirt.

He turns around to find me in my bra, “Wow.” He then throws off his own.

My hands grab at his waist and I pull him over top of me. We both scoot up to the top of my bed. I hear him mess with his belt and pull it off.

He pushes his lips on mine, so passionately.

I wiggle out of my shorts and kick them off my bed. I lay underneath him in only my undergarments.

His lips find their way back to my neck and his hands brush over my stomach and sides.

I don’t hold back my whimpers of pleasure and pull his waist closer to mine.

One of his hands slides up my leg and teases the waistline of my underwear.

Shocked by his touch, I bit his lip.

He groaned, which made it all more enjoyable. His lips suddenly left my neck to allow his eyes to look into mine, “Do you want to-”

“Yes.” I blurted. Sounded a little desperate.

“Are you sure?”

The concern in his eyes makes my heart race faster than ever, “Yes.”

His lips met with mine and they didn’t leave my body for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the second to last chapter of Hot Shot! I will be posting the final chapter tomorrow, July 31st, 2020!


	8. I Told You So

**Ben**

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of Rey gasping. I open my eyes to see her sitting up and holding the covers against her chest. Sweat drips down her forehead and she continues to pant, “Rey?” I slide my hand up and down her arm.

Her head snapped to look at me, “Yeah? I’m ok,” she lay back down, “Just a nightmare.”

I pulled her head against my bare chest, “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” I knew the kind of nightmare she was having.

“I know. I love you.” She closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

“I love you too.” I wrap my arms around her and hug her close till she falls asleep.

**Rey**

We woke up again around noon. But had no will to get up. Instead, we laid around playing 20 Questions.

“Ok fine my turn,” Ben rolled onto his side to face me, “What’s your favorite color?”

“Green,” I don’t hesitate to respond, “What about yours?”

“Blue. But sometimes red. Depends.”

“What do you mean ‘depends’?”

“Well, when we first met, you were wearing a blue sweater. So my favorite color then was blue. But on opening night you wore a red dress. My favorite color was red that night.”

I smile, “You’re cheesy but I love it.”

“You do?” He leaned down and kissed me. A long and savory kiss, “Ok, your turn.” He snuggled his head against my neck.

“Hmm...what’s your middle name?”

He groaned, “Pick a different question.”

“What? No! What’s your middle name?”

He groaned into my neck again, “Franklin.”

I tried holding back my laughter, “Benjamin Franklin Solo. That’s a good one.”

“How did you know my full first name is Benjamin?” He lifted his head.

“I didn’t but now I do!” I start laughing.

“It’s not that funny! What’s your middle name?”

“Sky. My name is Rey Sky Kenobi.” I shot him a smirk.

“Every single part of you is adorable.”

“I wouldn’t say every part. My laugh is kinda strange.”

He starts tickling my sides, “Really?”

I can’t help but laugh extremely loud, “Stop! Stop it!” I swat at his hands.

He leans down and kisses me.

Rose opens my door and starts squealing, “You two are so freaking cute!”

Ben dropped down to my side and sank into the sheats.

“Morning Rose.” I sigh.

“It’s actually 5 pm. You two lovebirds stayed in bed all day! But lucky for you, Hux and I decided to put together a date night in!”

“Hux is here?” Ben asked.

“Would you look at that? I could have sworn that is my roommate but he swore he would never go out with this girl ever again!” Hux laughed and hugged Rose from behind.

“Very funny. I happen to have changed my mind.” Ben tried to get Hux to quiet his laughter.

“It’s ok, I said the same thing before I passed out in your arms.” I look over to him and smile.

We exchange a look that says “please make them leave.”

I know exactly what to do. I sit up, making sure nothing is showing, and move to sit on top of Ben’s waist.

We both giggle before we start making out.

“Ew, okay. Point made, we’ll be out here with pizza and soda.” Hux dragged Rose away, closing the door.

We continued kissing for a little longer before I pulled away, “I love you so much.” My forehead is resting on his.

“I love you too,” His hands slid up my outer thighs up to my waist, “You know, we don’t have to go out there. We can stay right here and make a sequel to last night.”

I giggle, “We could...but they said there’s pizza. That’s my weakness.”

He tilted his head back and groaned, “Fine.”

**Ben**

We got dressed and walked out into the living room. I had on my shirt and jeans on from last night.

Rey wore a hoodie she had stolen from me not too long ago and short pajama shorts.

I lightly smack her butt.

“Hey!” She punches me in the arm.

“If you are gonna leave it hanging out in those shorts, I’m gonna touch it.” I smirk.

She immediately starts clawing at me and climbing up my back. She ends up in a piggyback hold.

Rose and Hux are sitting on the floor by the coffee table with the most confused look on their faces.

“What?” Rey and I say in unison.

“Nothing.” Hux goes back to his food.

“You two are perfect for each other.” Rose smiles.

Rey kisses me on my neck, “Maybe.” she whispers.

I take her to the couch and sit next to her.

**Rey**

I grab some pizza and dig in. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was still the smell of this cheesy goodness climbed into my nose, “Thanks for the pizza, Rose.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Ben added.

“No problem.” Hux slides her a $5 bill.

“Woah Woah, what is that for?” Ben asks.

“I lost the bet.” Hux admits.

“Bet? What bet? Rose?” I start to freak out a little.

Ben rubs his hand over my shoulder.

“Well, when Hux and I went on our first date, we found out that we both had roommates. You two are so similar but so different we decided to set you guys up. I said things would work out perfectly and Hux said it wouldn’t last a week. I won.” She held up her reward.

“You guys bet on us?” I put my pizza down on the coffee table.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.”

Ben grabbed my hand, “Hey, she knew that we would be perfect together. Don’t mind Sir Hugs over there, he’s an ass. Your best friend knew you well enough to set you up with me. Don’t be mad at her.”

I clenched my jaw and looked at Rose, then Ben, “Ok, Ben Franklin. I’m not mad.”

Hux started to choke on his food, “Ben Franklin? Oh, that’s a good one!”

We all enjoyed the rest of the night eating pizza and talking. Ben and I felt extremely happy to have met, especially now that we are in love. All because of a stupid bet perhaps, but it went in our favor.

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading Hot Shot! You have no idea how much it means to me knowing someone had read this! I really hope you enjoyed this story and feel free to follow my twitter, @Dameronfic03! I hope to be uploading more stories soon! I love you all!
> 
> Edit: Hi! It's been a while since I've written anything due to school and just life in general. This week has been super stressful but when I opened A03 and saw that this fanfic had reached 1k hits, I was overwhelmed with happiness. This may seem like just a story to you but writing this helped me cope with a lot. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone reading. You all make my day. Please don't hesitate to comment or message me on twitter for anything. <3


End file.
